


Don’t Spend A Lifetime Waiting

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [1]
Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: AvaLance, Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: The next time Ava calls Sara takes Zari's advice.





	Don’t Spend A Lifetime Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of a writing challenge I am working on. Today’s challenge was ‘something inspired by a song’. So the title and the lyrics below are from the song ‘Dive In’ which today became my Avalance anthem for the current evolution of their relationship.

_‘If you want it, then you got it,_  
_Don’t let this moment pass you by._  
_Take a long shot, give it all you’ve got,_  
_You’ll never know unless you try,_  
_You can only sink or swim,_  
_Baby, just dive in.’_  
_(Dive In, Darius Danesh)_

The door to the Jump Ship sealed itself behind Sara shutting out the events of the day and leaving her with some peace and quiet to think through some things. Admittedly she hadn’t had the day that Zari appeared to have endured, even if she had been been unconscious in the med bay for most of it, but Zari’s explanation of what her mind had been through - the choices, the frustrations, the discoveries - seemed exhausting.

Zari had told her that there could be a loophole to exploit that would allow her to save her brother. Of course it had made her wonder if she could find some leeway in it to save Laurel, she thought about ways to cheat history everyday to make it happen. But she knew she would drive herself insane once she began to contemplate it seriously, and so here she was trying to shut that hope out again.

Sara settled into the pilots seat with her tea (she had switched to Ray’s herbal tea from the coffee after Zari had returned to her quarters) and looked down at the newspaper in her hand. She had only just glanced at the first clue when a chirp from the Jump Ship communications interface sounded.

‘Incoming Transmission: Ava Sharpe’ flashed on the screen and Sara could not stop the smile, the genuinely happy smile, that tugged at her lips. That gave her pause, and Leo’s observation from several days ago coupled with Zari’s advice to her in the ships galley echoed in her head. They had both talked about Ava’s possible, probable, crush on Sara but neither of them had been brave enough to speculate on what Sara’s feelings towards Ava might be... god did it make Sara feel giddy just seeing the other woman’s name in the Waverider typeface. She answered the call and noted the contented breath she took when Ava’s face, framed by flowing blonde hair, with a shy smile on her lips, appeared on the screen.

“Hey,” Sara almost sighed, her smile widening at the pleasure on Ava’s face when the agent laid eyes on her.

“Hey. What are you up to?” The voice that had once been hard and succinct had softened in recent times, it was a lovely voice, husky with a note of teasing to it now.

“Oh, you know, crossword puzzles,” Sara held up the newspaper by way of explanation, making sure to keep the disappointing empty grid hidden from the Time Bureau agent.

A puzzled frown marred Ava’s features as she took in the scene behind Sara, it wasn’t the bridge or the parlour or even the library, “And where exactly are you while working on your crossword puzzles? I don’t recognise that part of the Waverider.”

“Welcome to the Jump Ship.” Sara announced theatrically, holding her hands up to encompass the cramped space of the shuttle. Other than the pilots seat and two lines of similar seats there wasn’t much to see.

“Are you hiding Miss Lance?” Ava asked, that teasing tone present again. Sara remembered when she would hear ‘Miss Lance’ and a reprimand or a warning shot would possibly follow. Now ‘Miss Lance’ was making her feel funny things.

“No. I’m simply looking for some privacy.” Sara couldn’t even explain to herself why she hadn’t retired to her quarters. Or gone to the parlour, it would have been empty on the bridge with the other members of the team doing whatever they did off mission. But she had come to the Jump Ship. It might have had something to do the fact that Zari let slip that she had eavesdropped on a communication between the captain and the agent in the Jump Ship during one of her loops.

“Well maybe I could come over,” Ava suggested, and Sara could hear the hopeful note in her voice, “Have that glass of wine we talked about.” Ava really was giving Sara the opening to say something, to ask something, to start something that could be amazing.

But Sara knew she was bad at relationships, she was good for a hook up, but to commit and be vulnerable and do the feelings thing? Sara wasn’t sure she was that strong. Plus there was the whole Mallus situation.

Zari’s words just wouldn’t leave her alone, _‘at the end of the day love is worth the risk. None of us can do this alone’_.

Sara focused on Ava’s face once more, the hopeful gaze and shy smile. Sara wanted it, she wanted Ava, she wanted more than she had wanted in a long time, and Ava was definitely worth the risk.

“How about instead of coming here for a glass of wine,” _now or never Sara_ , “How about we get dressed up, meet at a neutral location and enjoy some cocktails?”

Ava’s eyebrows drew down slightly as she listed to what Sara said, the frown became a rather adorable grin when she translated what Sara was actually saying, “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Sara screwed up her face, and groaned, “I am. I really am. Really badly apparently.” If there was ever a time that she wanted to face palm it was right at this moment.

“I would love to dress up for you and meet you at a neutral location and have cocktails together.”

Sara opened her eyes. How was Ava so calm and smooth about this whole date thing when she hadn’t been able to do the asking in the first place. She didn’t care, Ava was saying yes.

“And what will you be dressing up in?” Ava asked with a coy smile.

Oh two could play at this game. “I have this sexy little red dress that I’ve been saving for a special occasion.” Sara placed just enough emphasis on the word ‘special’ to let Ava’s imagination fill in some of the blanks.

Silence.

If Sara didn’t see the the digital information still flickering away in the corner of the screen Ava’s perfectly still face would have led Sara to believe that the transmission had frozen.

“What will you be wearing Agent Sharpe?” Sara continued as though she was unaware of Ava’s apparent brain overload, “How will I possibly recognise you if you’re not wearing your suit?” She teases.

Ava snaps out of her trance at the question, “Don’t worry, you’ll recognise me.”

“But how?” Sara pouts.

“Because I’ll be the one staring at you wearing that sexy red dress and wondering how long it will be before I can get it off you!”


End file.
